Fake Scenario
by Mary Sykes
Summary: Yuuichiro tidak pernah menduga jika skenario yang dia buat akan semenyakitkan ini. [#YuuMikaDay2018]


**Title :** Fake Scenario

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Angst, Drama

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya dan partner-nya, saya pinjam tokohnya sebentar.

 **Note :** Fik ini dikhususkan untuk harinya YuuMika. **Berkolaborasi dengan Snawta Qyrios yang menuliskan POV Mikaela, bacalah fiksinya dia sebelum ini!** Well, Happy reading~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit tampak mendung. Perlahan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Pinggiran kota tampak ramai dengan para pejalan kaki yang berhamburan mencari tempat untuk berteduh sementara.

Suasana seperti ini bagi Yuuichiro tidaklah buruk. Hanya gerimis seperti ini tak menjadikan alasan kakinya untuk berhenti melangkah. Ia memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali setelah tadi sempat bertemu dengan teman lama.

Ya. Yuuichiro tadi bertemu dengan Mikaela di sebuah kafe yang dulu menjadi tempat tongkrongan mereka ketika masih SMA. Setelah sekian lama terpisah, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

Sudah berapa lama kira-kira? Pertemuan terakhir mereka jika tidak salah ketika selesai di perguruan tinggi, setelahnya Yuuichiro memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan di luar negeri yang penghasilannya lumayan.

Setelah dua tahun berlalu, Yuuichiro kembali ke kampung halaman, dan segera menghubungi Mikaela untuk bertemu di kafe kenangan.

Awal yang pertama Yuuichiro rasakan serta pikirkan adalah, ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Mikaela. Bukan karena batasan waktu yang sebelumnya menjadi penghalang di antara mereka berdua , hanya saja ia benar-benar bingung hendak menjelaskan segalanya akan bagaimana. Namun segala keraguan itu ia lawan, tak ada gunanya terus menerus berdiam diri. Karena pada dasarnya, ia kembali untuk bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Memberitakan sebuah kebahagiaan palsu yang teganya ditanggapi Mikaela dengan senyuman tulus bahkan perkataan 'selamat'.

Sungguh. Yuuichiro sangat tidak menginginkan semua ini. Namun apa yang disebut takdir itu memang tak bisa diprediksi atau bahkan diubah. Semua itu kehendak, dan Yuuichiro hanyalah sosok hidup yang berjalan atas kehendak itu.

Akhir dari pertemuan mereka, Yuuichiro memilih untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Tak kuat ia memandang Mikaela lebih lama dari jam keluarnya, namun sial hujan malah makin lama makin deras.

Yuuichiro membawa diri memasuki sebuah lapangan parkir yang luas, melewati kendaraan-kendaraan beroda empat di sekitar dan memilih berdiam diri di teras sebuah gedung. Ia diam, bergeming sambil mengarahkan manik hijaunya ke arah luasnya lapangan parkir. Entah apa yang menarik, Yuuichiro senang saja mengamati turunnya air dari langit.

Perlahan mulutnya terbuka, "Aku akan selalu menyukaimu." Suaranya pelan, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu selalu, Yuu." Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba menyahut, menyadarkan Yuuichiro dari lamunannya.

Yuuichiro menoleh cepat dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan surai sewarna bunga lavender, tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kedua tangan si gadis mungil itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku di sisi rok putih yang ia kenakan. Mungkin saja gadis itu kedinginan dengan cuaca yang sedang hujan ini.

Mendapati gadis itu ada di sampingnya, Yuuichiro merekahkan senyum tipis. "Kupikir siapa, rupanya itu kau, Shinoa," ucapnya.

Dia, gadis yang namanya tertera bersama dengan Yuuichiro di atas sebuah surat undangan. Gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya.

Shinoa membalas dengan senyuman datar. "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu? Aku sangat kesepian ketika kau tidak kunjung kembali." Gadis ini membawa diri merapat ke arah Yuuichiro, tangannya pun ke luar dari saku dan beralih menggandeng lengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku senang sekali jika kau merindukanku." Yuuichiro menanggapi dengan senyuman tulus.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

Ditanya demikian, Yuuichiro pun mengalihkan pandangan. "Apa ya? Membahagiakanmu, tentunya."

Shinoa terkekeh pelan, "Kau ini senang sekali membuatku berdebar-debar."

"Kau tak suka?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya, sayang."

Dan mereka pun tertawa lepas bersama, menambah suara berisik dari hujan yang semakin deras. Angin pun bertiup lembut menjadikan udara semakin dingin. Nyatanya, kedua orang ini tetap merasakan hangat sebab saling berdekatan satu sama lain.

Seseorang mengganggu, ke luar dari gedung di mana mereka bersinggah, "Oi, mau sampai kapan kalian berdua pacaran di sana? Kalian menghalangi pintu masuk!" bentak seorang pemuda lain dengan kacamata.

Yuuichiro maupun Shinoa menoleh, mereka masih tertawa kecil hingga akhirnya sang gadislah yang mengajak pemuda itu masuk ke dalam. Berhubung cuaca makin buruk saja, akan bertambah parah jika Yuuichiro kelamaan di luar.

Shinoa membawa Yuuichiro ke sebuah ruangan dengan kasur putih di tengah. Pemuda itu duduk di kasur itu sementara Shinoa mengambil handuk bersih beserta pakaian ganti. Jika diingat, Yuuichiro tadi sedikit basah lantaran dia bersikeras melawan gerimis.

"Bagaimana pertemuan kalian? Kalau aku boleh tahu?" tanya Shinoa selagi mengambil sebuah dokumen dari atas meja.

Yuuichiro menyibukkan diri dengan berganti pakaian serta mengeringkan diri. "Dia tersenyum dan mengatakan 'selamat'."

"Pasti menyakitkan untukmu." Shinoa membalas dengan senyuman jahil, tanpa menoleh ke orang yang bersangkutan.

"Tak apa jika aku yang tersakiti," balas Yuuichiro dengan senyuman kecil. Ia selesai berganti pakaian, kembali duduk di atas kasur sambil memegang perutnya.

Melihat itu, Shinoa langsung saja menghampiri, "Kau tidak minum obatmu! Aku sudah ingatkan untuk membawanya!" bentaknya dan segera menyuruh Yuuichiro untuk berbaring.

Yuuichiro terkekeh. "Aku tidak kambuh, ini namanya lapar, tahu."

Shinoa langsung saja melayangkan pukulan ringan ke bahu pemuda yang kini telah berbaring. "Jangan membuatku khawatir, bodoh!"

"Aku tadi tak sempat menyentuh makananku." Walau kenyataan ia sama sekali tidak memesan makanan.

"Kau ingin kuambilkan bubur?"

"Aku bosan dengan itu."

Yuuichiro mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela, menatap derasnya hujan di luar. Shinoa tersenyum hambar, ia kemudian membawa diri ke luar kamar setelah selesai mengecek keadaan Yuuichiro.

"Ah…" Gadis itu menghentikan langkah sebelum sukses ke luar. "Bisa kau lepas saja wigmu itu? Tak bagus untukmu jika menggunakan benda basah terus menerus. Jangan lupa kenakan topi kuplukmu, supaya kepalamu tidak kedinginan." Shinoa pun tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan diri ke luar ruangan.

Pandangan Yuuichiro kali ini kosong. Ia juga tak memandang ke arah Shinoa ketika tadi gadis itu memberi penjelasan. Hujan di luar terkesan menarik, walau sebenarnya pikiran pemuda ini tengah melayang ke orang lain.

Mikaela... Di mana kau sekarang? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apakah kau baik-baik saja di luar sana?

Dan tak terduga pun, air itu mengalir dari kedua kelereng hijau milik Yuuichiro. Ia merasakan rindu mendalam, padahal baru saja ia bertemu. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Mikaela ketika bertemu tadi, tapi semua itu tak mampu diwujudkan sebab keegoisan hatinya.

Yuuichiro benar-benar tak ingin Mikaela tahu kebenaran dari segala skenario palsu yang ia buat. Undangan itu. Pernikahan. Nama gadis yang tertera. Alibi busuknya.

Semua. Yuuichiro tidak ingin Mikaela tersakiti, cukup dia saja yang merasakan perihnya takdir. Ya, cukup dia saja yang merasakan semua ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasca sekembalinya Yuuichiro dari Baltimore di AS, Yuuichiro merasa dirinya tak makin membaik. Apalagi ketika dia bertemu Mikaela tempo hari sebelumnya.

Pening dirasa tiap kali ia mencoba berpikir, mual di perut bahkan muntah cairan merah sudah menjadi hobi. Semua terasa jika batas kehidupannya hanya di ujung tanduk. Atau lebih baik diakhiri sekarang saja?

Ya. Tak memiliki harapan hidup, maka Yuuichiro akan menambahkan skenario baru dalam riwayatnya.

"Jangan gila!" bentak salah satu teman berkacamatanya, ketika menggagalkan Yuuichiro yang lagi-lagi hendak terjun dari atas gedung.

Shinoa yang juga berada di tempat tak mampu membendung kesedihannya. Ia menangis dan segera saja mengajak Yuuichiro kembali ke kamar rawatnya.

"Yuu…" panggil Shinoa lirih, "aku yakin Mikaela tak akan menyukai tindakanmu ini."

Yuuichiro masih dengan tatapan kosong, malah tersenyum hambar. "Akan lebih baik jika Mika tahu aku bunuh diri ketimbang aku sakit seperti ini."

"Jangan bodoh! Kau hanya menyia-nyiakan semuanya!" bentak Shinoa kembali merasakan matanya panas. "Kau tahu, bunuh diri itu adalah tindakan pengecut!"

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

Tak ingin melanjutkan perbincangan yang akan menjadi pertengkaran, Shinoa langsung saja membawa diri ke luar ruangan, tidak mempedulikan lagi Yuuichiro yang hanya diam saja tanpa memandang kepergian gadis perawat itu.

Manik hijau itu kembali berair. Yuuichiro bisa akui jika dirinya makin lemah bahkan cengeng. Pening kembali dirasa. Yuuichiro menundukkan badan, menutup wajahnya sambil menjerit tertahan.

Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?

Yuuichiro ingat, jika disaat ia jatuh maka sosok itu akan datang. Sosok teman masa kecilnya yang selalu berada di samping baik suka atau duka. Iya. Namun sekarang yang Yuuichiro bisa rasakan hanya kesendirian. Tak ada lagi sosok Mikaela yang akan selalu menghiburnya, tak ada lagi sosok Mikaela yang selalu membuat dirinya kembali tertawa. Sebab, Yuuichiro telah membuang Mikaela, membuat pemuda itu tak akan lagi memikirkannya.

Yuuichiro tahu, pasti Mikaela saat ini tengah senang sebab tahu jika Yuuichiro telah menikah. Namun ketahuilah jika semua itu palsu. Yuuichiro tidak pernah menduga jika skenario palsu yang ia buat sendiri akan semenyakitkan ini untuknya.

Berjarak tiga bulan setelah pertemuan mereka, Yuuichiro mendapat kabar jika awal bulan Oktober ini, Mikaela akan mengikrarkan janji suci dengan pasangannya. Yuuichiro benar-benar tidak menyangka Mikaela akan setega itu meninggalkan dia. Yuuichiro egois, iya dia egois. Ia tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang ia timpa, penyakit yang katanya akan merenggut nyawa tak lama lagi, dan terakhir mengenai kabar pernikahan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Kenapa dunia seakan mengutuk keberadaan Yuuichiro?

Kabar itu sungguh memperburuk keadaan. Sebab itulah Yuuichiro sudah tidak menyayangi nyawanya lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Penyakit sudah menggerogoti akal sehatnya, ditambah pula dengan kabar pernikahan.

Tiap hari bahkan tiap detik, Yuuichiro berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidup yang sialnya selalu saja digagalkan orang sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau biarkan aku hidup!?"

Lagi-lagi Shinoa adalah saksi nyata dari setiap tindakan gila Yuuichiro.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah menghargai nyawamu!? Apa kau pikir Mikaela akan senang dengan sikap pengecutmu ini!?"

Yuuichiro berusaha mengatur napas, rasa sesak menyerang paru-parunya ketika nama orang itu disebut. Mikaela tentu sudah senang tanpa keberadaan dirinya. Iya. Dia akan menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan pendamping yang sehat dan tak berpenyakitan. Sudah pasti dia akan senang, bukan?

"Harusnya aku tidak memberitahumu mengenai kabar pernikahan Mikaela." Shinoa merasa menyesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Shin…" ucap Yuuichiro parau. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Justru dalam keadaan seperti inilah aku yang salah. Jika saja aku tidak sakit…"

"Tidak lagi, Yuu!" bentak Shinoa, tidak mau lagi mendengarkan ucapan keputusasaan. "Aku tidak mau tahu lagi! Besok kau akan operasi! Aku akan segera memberi tahu Kak Shinya!"

Shinoa segera saja membawa diri ke luar ruangan, sebelum Yuuichiro menghentikan dirinya atau malah memprotes, mengatakan jika semua tidak penting, apalagi masalah biaya untuk operasi besok.

Penyakit sudah menguras habis tabungannya. Walau sebelumnya dia ke luar negeri lantaran pekerjaan yang lebih mencukupi, namun tetap saja, belum ada setahun kanker itu tumbuh kembali. Yuuichiro yang berada di AS tentu berpikir jika pengobatan di sana lebih menguntungkan, nyatanya semua sama saja. Kembali ke kampung halaman pun juga dengan sebab tabungan sudah tidak cukup.

Yuuichiro berpikir jika ia akan mati dengan sendirinya. Tapi beruntunglah dia sebab rumah sakit yang ia tepati sekarang adalah milik dari kakak temannya, Shinya alias kakaknya Shinoa. Entahlah apa ini bisa disebut beruntung atau sebaliknya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir orang-orang di sekitarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak minum obatmu?" tanya seorang pria dengan jas putih dokter. Dia adalah Shinya, kakak Shinoa sekaligus dokter yang mengurus Yuuichiro.

Pemuda yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab, menatap saja tidak. Shinya tersenyum datar, memaklumi sifat pasiennya yang memang cuek. Mungkin dulunya tak secuek ini, kendala penyakit saja mampu mengubah kepribadian seseorang hingga 180°.

"Oke…" Shinya menghela napas pelan, "Kau akan operasi besok, jadi istirahatlah."

"Kenapa kalian tak ijinkan aku mati?" Yuuichiro bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Masih ada harapan, untuk apa buru-buru mati? Lagi pula tugas dokter menyembuhkan bukan melukai apalagi membunuh," balas Shinya santai.

"Harapan itu tak ada."

"Ada. Dan percumalah jika kau mati buru-buru tapi apa yang kau inginkan belum tercapai, yang ada kau malah gentayangan setelah mati."

Yuuichiro pun menoleh dengan muka datar, seakan mengatakan jika candaan sang dokter itu tidak lucu. Namun Shinya menanggapinya dengan tawa pelan.

"Percayalah, dan serahkan semuanya ke aku. Kita lihat besok kau pasti akan sembuh!" ucap Shinya.

Tak ada balasan, Yuuichiro mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Pikirannya seketika melayang menembus langit, samar terlukis akan wajah seseorang dalam benak Yuuichiro. Ia menggelengkan kepala, tidak mau untuk saat seperti ini malah membayangkan orang itu.

"Mika…" gumam Yuuichiro pelan, sangat pelan.

Shinya yang sekilas mendengar, merekahkan senyum kecil. Ia biarkan pasiennya beristirahat, maka Shinya pun membawa diri ke luar ruangan. Sedikit terkejut sebab Shinoa sejak tadi di luar tampak sedang menunggu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, adik."

Walaupun Shinya berkata demikian, di pikiran Shinoa entah kenapa terbesit sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Dan benarlah dugaan buruk gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuichiro tidak peduli dengan kondisinya sekarang. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir lurus. Dalam benaknya, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Mikaela walau saat ini pasti Mikaela tengah sibuk dengan pernikahan. Persetanlah dengan semua itu. Paling tidak, sebelum ajal menjemput, Yuuichiro ingin sekali saja melihat jika Mikaela berbahagia, meski egoismenya mengatakan jika pernikahan itu tak sepantasnya berlangsung.

Kakinya yang tak beralas terus melangkah tak kenal arah. Tidak, Yuuichiro punya arah, dia punya tujuan hendak ke mana ia pergi, hanya saja ia tidak punya akal sehat untuk saat seperti ini. Para orang-orang sekitar memandang dengan tatapan tanya, Yuuichiro tidak peduli. Mungkin saja ia terlihat seperti pasien sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri, atau pasien yang ditinggal kekasih? Ya, mungkin saja keduanya. Ia gila karena Mikaela dan ia juga ditinggalkan.

Seketika kakinya berhenti melangkah, ia terjatuh sambil menangis. Kesal dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia ditinggalkan? Bodoh sekali! Awal mula ia yang meninggalkan, kenapa sekarang seperti ia menyalahkan Mikaela? Jahat, Yuuichiro tahu jika ia jahat.

Seseorang mendekat, hendak memberikan bantuan namun Yuuichiro membentak untuk pergi dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Dan orang itu pergi tanpa mau cari masalah.

Yuuichiro mengangkat tangan, menyeka air mata yang sialnya malah bercak darah yang ia temukan. Ya, dia mimisan untuk kesekian kalinya. Kerah baju gantian diangkat, digunakan untuk mengelap sisa darah. Tak peduli kembali dengan sekitar yang mulai memandang khawatir, Yuuichiro balik melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tujuan semakin dekat. Sebuah gereja yang ramai oleh pengunjung tamu undangan. Yuuichiro seakan melihat cahaya bersinar terang dari gereja itu. Memang benar, dalam gereja itu, cahaya milik Yuuichiro berada. Yuuichiro yang selama ini berjalan dalam gelap sangat merindukan cahayanya.

Yuuichiro memandang dari jauh. Kakinya tak bisa melangkah lebih lagi, ia berdiri mematung dari pekarangan gereja saja. Tidak mau untuk masuk, bertemu dengan Mikaela dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Pandangannya samar namun ia bisa menatap sosok itu nampak mengagumkan. Orang-orang sekitar memburam, hanya sosok Mikaela-lah yang mampu dilihat.

Yuuichiro tersentak seketika, sadar jika tak seharusnya ia berdiam saja di luar. Kaki pun mulai nekat untuk digerakkan, melangkah perlahan dengan langkah terseok-seok. Baru saja ia akan menginjakkan kaki di teras, seseorang sudah menarik Yuuichiro terlebih dahulu.

"Yuuichiro! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak bicara! Segera bawa saja dia kembali!"

Yuuichiro mulai merasa pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak tahu siapa lagi orang-orang sekitar, ia melakukan perlawanan sekuat yang ia bisa. Berteriak untuk minta dilepaskan ketika orang-orang berseragam putih itu mulai menarik dirinya.

Beberapa orang bisa terkena pukulannya, Yuuichiro bangga terhadap diri sendiri. Hingga sesuatu berupa jarum perlahan menembus kulitnya. Dan terakhir yang bisa Yuuichiro lakukan adalah berteriak memanggil nama orang itu. Pandangannya memburam perlahan. Sosok Mikaela tertangkap penglihatan, tampak tengah menunjukkan muka panik sembari berlari ke arah dirinya.

Yuuichiro pasti bermimpi. Iya, ia mimpi. Mana mungkin Mikaela berlari ke arah dirinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika sadar, Yuuichiro sangat berharap jika dia berada di suatu tempat yang nampak seperti langit, ada pula sebuah gerbang raksasa. Sebuah gerbang yang menjadi penentu dirinya akan menuju ke surga atau ke neraka. Yuuichiro dalam benak tak pernah mau menuju ke surga, sebab dirinya merasa tak pantas dengan dunia yang indah itu.

Berjarak waktu lama yang masih dalam suasana bisu, Yuuichiro perlahan membuka mata. Langit eternit yang ia tangkap. Sadar akan sesuatu, ini bukan surga, apalagi neraka.

Samar isak tangis terdengar. Yuuichiro menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah membenamkan wajah di lengannya sendiri. Samping kasur tepat di mana Yuuichiro tengah berbaring.

Yuuichiro masih merasa bermimpi. Atau ini benar-benar surga. Surai kuning itu nampak sangat familiar sekali, dan Yuuichiro tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggerakkan tangan hanya sekadar mengelus surai kuning yang amat sangat ia rindukan.

Sadar akan pergerakan. Orang itu langsung saja mengangkat wajah. Tampak mukanya tidak keruan banjir akan air mata dari manik biru langitnya, pakaian yang terakhir Yuuichiro lihat berupa setelah jas putih itu tampak lusuh. Mikaela di pandangan Yuuichiro amat sangat kacau sekarang, tapi Yuuichiro tak bisa membohongi perasaannya jika ia senang dengan kehadiran orang yang ia sayangi itu.

"Yuu-chan, akhirnya kamu sadar." Suara Mikaela terdengar bergetar.

Tak ada balasan, Yuuichiro hanya diam sambil terus memandang setiap titik wajah Mikaela.

Mikaela melanjutkan dengan muka tertunduk. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Yuuichiro sadar. Pertanyaan itu pasti ditujukan untuk penyakitnya. Keadaan hening menyerang lama.

Yuuichiro berusaha membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan semua namun Mikaela keburu meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Yuuichiro.

Isyarat untuk diam, Mikaela juga ikutan diam dengan tatapan risau. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Kau….. Kau membuatku terluka dari dua sisi, Yuu-chan."

Yuuichiro sadar akan tindakannya. Mata terasa perih namun setitik air berhasil lolos walau ia berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Maaf…" Yuuichiro bergumam.

Mikaela tersenyum. Yuuichiro menundukkan kepala tidak mau memandang seseorang yang sudah ia lukai tapi masih bisa menunjukkan senyuman tulus.

Tubuh lemah itu direngkuh dalam pelukan hangat. Yuuichiro tersentak dengan perlakuan Mikaela yang sangat ia inginkan. Pelukan hangat dibalas. Manik hijau itu kembali menjatuhkan butiran bening.

"Maafkan aku, Mika…"

"Tidak apa." Mikaela membalas dengan suara lembut. "Semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Kabar menggembirakan bahwa operasi Yuuichiro berhasil. Sel kanker itu berhasil diangkat dan bisa dipastikan Yuuichiro sembuh.

Pernikahan Mikaela batal. Untuk berita seperti itu Yuuichiro sama sekali tidak menduga. Boleh ia akui jika ia senang dengan batalnya pernikahan itu. Walau untuk sekarang Yuuichiro masih belum boleh ke mana-mana, namun kebahagian kecil itu bisa ia dapat.

Ya, Mikaela akan terus selalu berada di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** ...berkenankah memberikan komentar?

Selamat hari YuuMika, friends... semoga ini menghibur kalian semua.

See yaa~


End file.
